Six Degrees
by MachoLatte
Summary: AU. Told through Mai's POV, she meets a complete stranger one night and they begin to discover their lives are more connected than it would at first appear. (Shiznat, Maito)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME.**

She stood in the rain waiting for a bus. She didn't even have an umbrella. Her arms were wrapped around her chest in a self-hug; a pathetic and lonely attempt to keep herself warm. Her suede jacket was soaked and thoroughly ruined. The poor girl, would no one tell her that the buses stopped running two hours ago? Her shoulders gave a shudder as a cough broke from her lungs. Moved with compassion I went to the door of my cafe, unlocked the bolt and swung it open with a ding of the bell. I called to her.

"Hey you." My voice was soft, gentle and inviting, barely breaking above the pounding rain and traffic splashing through puddles. She turned her head, studying my lean figure from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you come inside? That bus won't arrive until 6:30am."

The girl dropped her arms to her sides, hands balled into stiff fists. She gave a frustrated groan to the sky and stuffed her fists in her sopping jacket as she shuffled into the shop. I had just closed down for the night, but my boss would sympathize.

"What's your name, stranger?" I asked, taking the mop I'd set down and continuing my figure-8s around the tables.

The girl didn't look at me. She sat at the booth, gazing out the window with a rather forlorn expression. Her hair intrigued me; it was long and dark, almost blue in this light. She heaved a sigh and half turned to watch me mop.

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga."

"Well, Ms. Kuga, it's nice to meet you. My name is Mai Tokiha. Do you need me to call a cab?"

She turned her gaze away again, tapping a finger pensively on her chin. "I don't have enough money on me. Where's the nearest stop for a bus that does run?"

"Oh, well, in this part of the city, all buses stop running at 11pm." Natsuki's expression flattened and she let out a heavy groan. I continued. "How about I offer a ride? Where are you going?"

She looked at me, eyes almost lighting up. Almost hopeful. Then her face darkened again. "No. Thank you. That's kind of you to offer but – "

"Nonsense. Where are you going?"

She looked back and, resigned, she gave in. What other option would she have other than curling up on the side of the road in the rain?

"The east village. You know Dunclark and Rideout?"

"Oh." That was across town. I gave a convincing smile. I offered, had I not? "Sure I do! I have a cousin living there!" It was a lie, but it felt necessary. "Here, can I offer you a drink? I can't put anything fancy on but would you like a tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"How about some cookies and warm milk, then? Something to warm you up."

She smiled. Somehow it seemed like a genuine confession, like with just a small smile she'd revealed some deep secret. What was she doing stranded so far from home, anyway? She turned back at me, eyes open and sincere. "Thanks, that would be nice."

I nodded and set out to gather the provisions. Warming some milk in the microwave, I set a plate of my home-made chocolate chip cookies next to her and sat. Cleaning was done, all I'd have to do was tidy up after our snack and turn out the lights.

"So what brings you out here?" I asked lightly.

"Just visiting family."

"Are you here often?" I asked. The microwave beeped and I got up to fetch the drinks.

"Mhm. I usually end up crashing but – " her voice trailed off.

I quickly set her glass in front of her. Getting a little too personal, I figured. "First time for everything, right? Here, I'll go find a towel in the back."

"Thank you."

Poor girl. She seemed a little broken. Finding lost puppies seemed to be a habit of mine. First my little roommate, Mikoto, and now this girl. I didn't mind in the least. I loved helping people, it filled my heart with a kind of joy with which nothing could compete. Not even my dear boyfriend, Reito.

I found the towels in the supply room and picked out the cleanest one. Locking the door behind me I wound my way around the mop bucket and around the corner to find Natsuki's head resting in her arms, eyes closed. I walked up to her and heard her breathing was steady. She'd fallen asleep. I slapped my hand on my forehead. Now what?

The dishes clean, the mop and bucket stored away and the lights off, I shook the girl's shoulder and roused her. She stirred and opened her eyes a crack, then sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry! What time is it? Don't call the cops, I'll leave!"

I laughed. "You weirdo. I'm done. Get up, I'm taking you home."

She rubbed an eye and yawned, rising to her feet and grabbing the messenger bag she'd been carrying. I opened the door and let her out, locking it behind me. The rain was coming down harder than before, the sky lighting up with flashes of lighting. A slow, heavy rumble shook through my body.

"My car's parked a few blocks away. You don't mind sharing an umbrella, do you?" I pulled my pink and purple umbrella out of my bag and snapped it open, holding it high enough for us both to fit. She was shorter than me by a couple of inches so holding it wasn't an awkward affair. She stepped in close, wary not to let our shoulders touch.

"Thank you again, Mai. This is really kind of you."

"Not a problem! Just do me a favour." The sideways glance she gave me was filled with anxiety. I smiled. "Just pay it forward."

She smiled back. A very small, sort of lop-sided smile, but it was a smile at least. I wanted to know where this girl had come from, who she was and where she was going, and I couldn't explain why. There was something oddly _familiar_ about her and I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Her voice was gruff, grainy, sexy in a sort of Janis Joplin way. Her figure was fantastic, her shapes curving in all the right places. She had the sort of body wealthy men payed big money just to watch and bigger money to touch. So what was she doing so far from home and so alone and lost?

Only one thing I could think of could have possibly explained it. The girl wasn't visiting family, she had just had her heart broken.

With her directions I drove for forty minutes to the intersection she'd specified earlier. I turned right on her command, winding my way to a subdivision of shotty homes, dilapidated condominiums and low-rise apartments. The conditions improved slightly as she took me through this squandering neighbourhood but I still felt nervous. What had my charity gotten me into? Was I about to willfully drive myself in the middle of some drug bust? Please God, I prayed, get me home safely tonight.

I pulled onto a street of single-level homes with nice gardens, at least as far as I could see through the dark and rain. Natsuki requested a stop in front of a white-paneled home. She didn't get out of the car right away, instead sitting in silence.

"I feel like I should be paying you."

"Oh baby, I'm glad you had a good time too!" I giggled. The blush on her cheeks was worth the tease.

"I'm serious. I don't know you. I just met you. And you insist on helping me. You didn't have to do this."

"You're right." She looked at me quizzically. "I didn't have to. I did so because I could tell you needed help and help is what I have to give."

She gave me another small, yet genuine smile.

"Hey, if you really want to pay me back so badly, how about we meet up for coffee some time?"

That smile remained but I could see a hint of regret in her eyes "I would, but I don't think I'll be heading out to that part of town again."

I nodded. I felt I was starting to understand the reason she'd been left alone on a rainy night, waiting for a bus that would never come for her. "There's another coffee shop like mine around here. It's called the Red Cafe, on Frank Street. How about I meet you there tomorrow?"

That smile grew. She gave a steady nod. "I'd like that."

We exchanged phone numbers and she opened the door, closing it with a bang behind her and disappeared into the rain, walking up the steps to the house and pulling out a set of keys. I waited until she was safely inside before pulling away from the curb with a yawn.

* * *

The shop was buzzing with activity when I opened the door. A few patrons glanced towards the entrance of the cafe, momentarily disrupted from their conversations by the bell, but no one looked familiar. With a glance at my watch I wondered if perhaps Natsuki had changed her mind.

My tag-along roommate, Mikoto, flew past me with a gleeful yell and flopped into a booth at the far end of the cafe. The girl was fourteen years old but I couldn't even get her to take a bath let alone trust her on her own for a few hours. I hoped Natsuki wouldn't mind the extra guest but it seemed I wouldn't have to worry about her opinion on the matter. Mikoto and I were here, so we may as well enjoy lunch. Taking in a deep breath and putting a smile on my face, I joined my little roommate.

"Brother says this neighbourhood is bad, Mai."

I blushed as a young couple glared at Mikoto and I. "Well, Mikoto, despite what Reito may think, he doesn't know absolutely everything," I chuckled, hoping to dissipate any hostility in the vicinity.

Just then a waitress with long orange hair and bright yellow eyes stopped next to our booth. "Hiya ladies! My name's Midori and just so you know, this is one of the best neighbourhoods in the east end! What can I get ya?"

I groaned, rubbing my forehead. Mikoto had such a loud voice. "We may have another joining us." I paused. "Eventually. For now, I think I'll have a mochaccino, and my little friend here will just have water. I don't think I can handle her having sugar."

Midori gave a pleasant laugh and set off to get our order as the door chimed. Natsuki strode into the entryway, gazing unenthusiastically around the cafe until she spotted me. The smallest smile graced her lips, but it disappeared as soon as she realized I wasn't alone.

"Who's this?" she asked, sliding into the booth next to Mikoto.

"This is my boyfriend's little sister. She's living with me because he couldn't even keep a cactus alive. Unfortunately I couldn't find a babysitter between 2 and 10am this morning."

"Mai, I'm not a baby," Mikoto interjected, sticking her lip out in annoyance and earning a chuckle from Natsuki.

The conversation lulled. Natsuki was clearly not in the most talkative mood; judging from her puffy eyes and drained complexion, I could tell she hadn't had a great night. Keeping this outing interesting would be entirely up to me.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Natsuki shook her head no. "Haven't slept. Need coffee."

As if on cue, Midori bounced back to our table with mine and Mikoto's beverages, ready to take a new order. Seeing Natsuki, she beamed.

"Natsu-chan! How kind of you to grace us with your appearance! Finally crawled out of the bat-cave have we? How's Nao?"

I watched, confused, as Natsuki's face somehow went from pale and lifeless to ghostlike. Whatever colour was left on her cheeks had drained and Midori seemed to be completely oblivious.

"I haven't seen either of you two for months! Are you living with her now? How's the west side? I heard you bought a new bike!"

"Stop! Midori, shut the hell up. Please!" snapped Natsuki through clenched teeth. In a firm whisper she continued: "I'm not living with Nao. I'm not seeing Nao. I don't want to talk about Nao."

Now was Midori's turn to blanch. I gazed back and forth between the two women. Mikoto sat staring up at them both bemusedly, sucking at the straw of her drink. I somehow felt very out of place and considerably uncomfortable, and even more sorry for my new acquaintance, Natsuki.

Midori cleared her throat as the colour rushed back onto her cheeks. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry Natsuki. We can talk about it at the show tonight?" Natsuki gave a groan and eye roll in response before Midori continued. "So, the usual?"

"Large double-double, thanks."

Natsuki waved her off, settling her cheek onto her hand and watched as Mikoto absently gnawed on her straw. Midori sped off behind the counter, leaving the three of us with an awkward silence.

"So there's a show tonight?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

Natsuki shrugged. "I used to play bass for a local band. I still show up now and then to support them. You should come. It's at a bar called Rorschach."

"Mai, are we going to a concert?" Mikoto piped up eagerly.

"You're not going."

* * *

I needed to find a new outfit. Punk shows weren't events I attended regularly, and I needed some help. So that afternoon I drove Mikoto and myself to see an old friend. I parked in front of the high rise and we took the elevator fifteen floors up. The building itself stood on one of the highest points of the city; with a pair of binoculars I could even see my own apartment from the balcony all the way across town.

Mikoto rapped on the door with both fists until it swung open. The young girl stepped back, a grin on her face, as my old friend greeted us with a pleasant smile.

"Chie, you look oddly relaxed. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing at all, darling! Come in, come in. Sorry for the mess, I haven't cleaned since my last party."

"Chie, wasn't that two months ago?" I deadpanned.

She didn't respond as she led Mikoto and I over piles of clothes, bottles and food wrappers strewn about the ground. When we entered the living room I understood the reason for my friend's uncharacteristically calm demeanour. On the scratched up, sticky coffee table was a rather large device with four tubes on all four sides which I assumed was meant for smoking. I should have expected Chie to become a stoner.

"I think I might leave Mikoto with Aoi today."

"Sounds good to me buddy, I have a show tonight."

I knit my eyebrows together. "A show? You're in a band?"

"Yup! As of two months ago! Their bassist just dropped out for no reason. Pretty lame if you ask me. Apparently she just decided to move in with her girlfriend or something. I don't know, all I care about is getting drunk and showing off my mad skill."

She picked up a bass guitar off the floor, kicked a pair of jeans off a small amp before flicking the switch and started laying down a heavy riff. I was impressed. I wondered if Natsuki could play that well.

"So, where is this show tonight?"

"Some bar by Dunclark. Dirty, sleazy, a few hookers, lots of MDMA. I think they said it's called Roll-Scratch." Chie gave a shrug, and I nodded apprehensively.

"So!" Chie set the guitar against the amp and switched the power off. "Let's get you some clothes! Wanna check out my stuff first? We're the same size."

"It's okay. I just got paid," I breathed, gazing around at the filthy clothes scattered on the floor.

After picking up a couple of black t-shirts with band logos I didn't even recognize and ripped, chained jeans I'd never wear again, I dropped Mikoto off at another old friend's from high school, Aoi Senou. She and Chie used to date until, I assume, Chie became less interested in getting a job. The two had since gone very separate ways.

I hadn't bothered mentioning to Chie that the show she was playing was the show I'd be going to; nor that the bassist she replaced was the reason I was going in the first place. The world was a small place, after all. I parked and followed my friend past neon signs, leather-clad and bearded men, scantily dressed women and a couple I was sure weren't born women. I had a hard time settling my gut. I felt sick, and I felt vulnerable. The front of the bar was crowded with people the majority of whom I knew had to be minors. The line stretched along two buildings and around the corner at the end of the street. The building itself was spray painted black with a small overhanging sign that waved in the cold wind. I shivered. Why was I here?

Chie took me by the crook of the elbow. "Come on!" she yelled over the buzz of the crowd as she dragged me up to one of the bouncers. He gave her a nod and glowered down at me. "She's with me," Chie supplied and dragged me inside.

The interior didn't improve my overall impression of the place. I'd never understood the term 'seedy joint' until now. In fact, I'd always thought that was a drug term. I knew how desperately naive I was – I didn't belong here. And where was Natsuki?

As a matter of fact, where was Chie? I whirled around realizing I was suddenly alone in a low-ceilinged, dimly lit, crowded and smokey room. I felt so many eyes boring into me. They could smell the dorkiness on me. They could see right through my Sons of Anarchy shirt and ripped jeans. I held my arms against my chest as I slunk against an empty space along the wall. The music was loud – the DJ was mixing a playlist while the band warmed up somewhere beyond the room I was in. The building was narrow and deep, but I wasn't in the best mood to go off exploring.

I jumped when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrating and without missing a beat I snatched it and answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I shrieked?

"Whoa, calm down Mary Sue. Are you here?" It was Natsuki. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, where are you?" My voice returned to it's normal pitch.

"At the back by the stage."

"Oh. Okay," I said slowly. "I'll come find you."

"Cool." _Click_. The line went dead. My heart sank as I gazed through the crowd and smoke towards the back of the bar, and started to weave m way through. I decided to put up the best front I could and make myself look like I went to the place all the time. If there was one thing I'd learned working for my boss, it was how to put on a confident mask.

The crowd thinned as I made my way to the back and the stage was in plain view. I decided to take advantage of this relative peace while I could. I glanced around the area and finally caught sight of Chie joking with some blond-haired guy on the stage. Behind the drums sat a muscled guy with spiky black hair and a scar on his right cheek, and standing in the back corner with an electric guitar was a petite girl with black hair in short pigtails at the top of her head. But I couldn't find Natsuki.

Chie noticed me awkwardly pacing around in my search and jumped off the stage, summoning the guy she was talking to.

"Yo, Mai, this is Tate. He's our lead singer."

Tate gave a curt wave and a nod. "Hey."

He had a charming smile and a relaxed attitude I hadn't expected. I smiled back. "Hey."

"So how'd you hear about our show? I didn't think you were into the scene."

"Oh, I met an old member, she asked me to come."

"Natsuki?"

I looked at Tate. He said her name like it brought some awful taste to his mouth. That sick feeling returned. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's on the patio," Tate replied dismissively before turning back to the stage. Chie followed him like a puppy, leaving me to my own devices. Such a wonderful friend.

I noticed a glass door to the far right of the stage and made for it. Outside I found a small group of mostly men standing around smoking. There at the back was Natsuki, leaning against the wall. As I stepped outside I saw she was standing with Midori, the waitress from the Red Cafe. They looked like they were engaged in some deep discussion and from the expression on Natsuki's face, I could tell she wasn't impressed. I watched as Natsuki took a drag off a cigarette, staring at the ground and avoiding Midori's eyes. Then she looked up and noticed me standing by the door.

"Hey, can we talk about this later?" I heard her say to Midori, who turned and noticed my presence as well. She grinned and practically leaped at me in a hug.

"Natsuki tells me you're Mai. Sorry I wasn't able to learn your name this morning, Natsuki seems to have lost her manners."

"I'm sure Natsuki has a lot on her mind. I'm Mai Tokiha."

"So what do you think? Have you been here before? My old roommate's husband owns the joint, I'm here all the time!"

"Oh, well," I turned to Natsuki, hoping to find the right words.

"That bad, eh?" Natsuki surmised with a laugh. "Sorry, I should have warned you this place sucks ass."

"Don't let Mr. Smith ever hear you say that!" Midori whispered loudly. "He once sent his boys after this college kid who said the place was dirty. That kid's in a wheelchair now."

"Alright," Natsuki interjected, turning the drunk girl around and pushing her off to the door. "I think you left your tact inside, go find it will you?"

Midori eyed Natsuki coolly as she stepped back into the building, emitting a full blast of noise for a brief moment. The band was starting up and the crowd on the patio was thinning.

"So if this place sucks so much why did you ask me to come?"

Natsuki seemed hesitant to answer. She took a drag off her cigarette before flicking it to the ground. "Didn't want to come alone, I guess."

I laughed at the strangeness of her answer. "Why come at all then?"

She looked at me, then turned away again. She didn't answer.

"You really are a strange one, Natsuki."

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"Not at all. I can't get enough strange in my life. Plus I got to come to such an awesome show, for free."

She laughed, hearing my sarcasm. "What did you do, blow the bouncer?"

"What?" I almost choked. "No! My friend's the bassist. Complete coincidence, really. She got me past the line, too."

Natsuki nodded, her smile fading. "Chie Harada, huh?"

I realized my mistake. Chie didn't have to explain much for me to get the gist of what had happened. "I'm sorry, I take it you're not fond of her. If it means anything, we've hardly spoken since high school. Before she got so lost."

Natsuki turned her gaze back to me, pensively, then she gave another laugh. "Yeah, lost is a good way of putting it. So where is your dear old friend? Shouldn't she be introducing you to the band?"

I shrugged, smiling. "I guess she's too busy soaking up Tate's attention to remember I'm even here." Natsuki laughed.

Within half an hour the patio was empty except for Natsuki and I. She had bought me a rum and coke not long after the band started playing and I was now working on my third.

"Hey Natsuki, can I ask you something personal?" I could feel the girl tense, but she didn't refuse so I continued. "If you're on such bad terms with the band, why do you keep supporting them?"

"The guitarist is my little sister."

"Oh."

We remained quiet for a while longer, listening to the muffled music coming through the closed door. I wasn't about to admit it to Natsuki but I really wasn't a fan.

"I take it you two are close?"

"I'm her guardian. We have to be. I'd rather see her succeed than let my differences between the band and I tear us apart."

"I see." Under normal circumstances I would never be the type to pry, but I was also a lightweight and three shots of rum was just enough to loosen my tongue. "What um, what happened to your parents?"

"Can we leave that for another day?" she snapped.

Shocked, I obliged and remained silent.

"I'm sorry. Tell me about yourself. What do you do aside from working at a coffee shop? You a student or something?"

"Oh, no. I graduated with a major in food science."

"I see that lead to a lucrative career."

I laughed, smacking her shoulder. "Hey, at least I have something to show an employer when we get out of this recession."

"Ouch, shoving your education in my face. Like no one's ever gone there before." She was grinning playfully.

"Jeez, Natsuki, of all the hours I've known you this is the first time I've seen you so happy!"

"This is the first time I've brought a girl I met at a coffee shop to a gig." She was looking at me with a small, sweet smile on her face. Her green eyes were so clear and honest.

My stomach dropped. I suddenly remembered what Chie had mentioned earlier that day; that she had replaced the bassist who had gone off to live with her girlfriend.

"Oh." I stammered. "Oh. Oh, uh. Uhm. I'm not like that. I uh, I have a boyfriend." I could feel my cheeks burning up, my eyes wide.

Natsuki's face went beet red. "I was aware of that. It was a joke."

I breathed a sigh of relief but I could still feel a strange tension in the air. "I'm going to get another drink." I could feel her eyes on my back as I walked back into the bar.

The music pounded in my ears, Tate screaming into the microphone about overthrowing the government and setting fire to schools as Chie kept rhythm on bass. I saw the girl with the guitar – Natsuki's little sister – whirling around with so much energy she could compete with Mikoto. Occasionally she joined Tate on her own microphone.

I was just about to order another rum and coke when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Natsuki behind me. She leaned in to whisper something into my ear.

"Don't mean to be square but I think, since you probably drove here, I'm going to cut you off."

I pouted, but agreed. I'd stumbled a little on my way over to the bar and she had probably seen me walk into a mirror.

Another hour went by and after a few glasses of water I'd sobered up considerably. The band was nearing the end of the show. I decided it was time to call it quits. I drove home that night to an empty apartment and forgot about Mikoto until the next morning.

Three weeks passed until I heard from Natsuki again. I was at work when she suddenly came into the shop juggling a couple of overstuffed cardboard boxes. She set them down on one of the tables with a huff and I noticed a rather forlorn look in her eyes. She was staring into one of the boxes for a couple of minutes until my boss stepped out from the back room and noticed me gazing at her. My boss cleared her throat and I saw her looking at me expectantly. I shook myself out of my stupor but my boss had decided she'd do my job.

"Miss, can I help you?"

Natsuki's head shot up, jostled out of her thoughts. She glanced at me and gave me an apologetic smile as she walked up to the counter. "Oh, um, sure. Can I get a grande French roast?"

"For here or to go?" my boss asked, punching the menu buttons on the register. She glanced up at Natsuki with that look I knew too well – I rolled my eyes and turned away to start wiping down some tables.

"Uh, for here, please."

I glanced back at Natsuki and smiled. She sat with her drink at the table she'd set her things on and remained silent for some time. Finally I sat down next to her.

"Sitting on the job, are we?"my boss called from the storeroom.

I shook my head. I was convinced she had ESP. "I was done my shift an hour ago. I've just been sticking around to make sure you don't take off to your home planet," I called back. Turning back to Natsuki, I asked, "So is everything okay?"

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her head in her hands. "I'm sure you've figured out I don't have family over here."

I gave a sympathetic sigh and reached a hand to touch her knee, when suddenly my boss came and sat in the seat across from Natsuki. The girl looked up from behind her hands at the smiling face of my boss. I gave an audible groan.

"Natsuki, this is my boss. Boss, Natsuki."

My boss reached her hand out to shake Natsuki's. "You can call me Shizuru."

Natsuki reluctantly shook her hand.

"I'm looking for some extra help if you're looking for a job."

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki's expression went blank. She clearly didn't know what to make of my young boss. I turned to her. "Natsuki, don't listen to her. She's crazy."

"Why would you say such a thing! I pay your bills, Miss Tokiha."

"Seriously! You make it sound like I'm shacking up in the closet upstairs!"

"Well you are, aren't you?"

I slapped my forehead, fighting not to give another eye roll. Shizuru was the last thing Natsuki needed right now. I stood, picking up one of Natsuki's boxes. "Come on, how about I help you get your stuff home."

"Are you moving? I have a room upstairs."

I glared at Shizuru as I rushed Natsuki out the door.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"She seems... Strange."

"My boss is a tad, well, eccentric at times, but she's not always like that. Just with the customers she's attracted to oh ooh. I'm sorry. I didn't just say that." My face was burning. I kept my eyes glued on the sidewalk in front of me.

Natsuki gave a faint, airy laugh. "It's okay."

"Are you busing again?"

Natsuki shook her head no. "I brought my bike."

I nodded and with an awkward laugh, said, "You must be pretty in shape."

She gave me a sideways glance. "I guess."

We turned the corner and she B-lined for a Ducati streetbike parked on the side of the road. I stopped, and slapped my forehead. Natsuki turned to look back at me and laughed heartily.

"I'm a first-rate moron, aren't I?" Natsuki gave a nod and a "yup".

"Don't let Shizuru find out you ride a motorcycle."

"Why, is she a nag?"

I laughed. "Let's just say you'll never hear the end of it."

I agreed to help Natsuki take her things home in my car. I loaded the passenger seat, closed the door and turned to Natsuki. My car was parked a couple of blocks away from her bike.

"Thanks again, Mai. You're really way too nice."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't drag me to a punk concert again, 'kay? I don't even listen to Sons of Anarchy."

"That's probably because it's a TV show." Natsuki was stifling a laugh. "You have my word. Scouts honour."

I parked on the side of the road in front of her house and attempted to balance both boxes in my arms as I stepped out. Just as Natsuki hopped off her bike and ran over to help me the bigger box lurched to the left and hit the ground with a bang, its contents spilling over the grass between the road and sidewalk. Natsuki's arms flailed over her head in dismay.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed.

Natsuki gave a heavy sigh and knelt to start picking up her belongings. I joined her cautiously, knowing her stuff probably wasn't my business. There were some t-shirts and pajama bottoms, several books and magazines on the subjects of motorcycles, music and marijuana, a couple of movies, CDs, and lots of photos. Photos Natsuki attempted to hide before I could see them. One I caught a glimpse of before she could grab it and stuff it in her coat pocket; a photo of her and a red-headed girl in lip-lock. She knew I'd seen it and tensed up, moving slower as we stuffed everything else back into the box.

"I um. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"If what makes me uncomfortable?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I dunno. At the show you kind of freaked on me when I was just joking about taking you out. I just assumed you had a problem with, you know, chicks who like chicks." Her face was beet-red and she refused to look me in the eye.

"Natsuki, my boss is a lesbian. And very obvious about it. I don't care about that sort of thing." I almost wanted to laugh. Her insecurity was absolutely adorable. Just another reason I'd have to keep her away from Shizuru.

She was fiddling absently with a pewter statuette of a German shepherd, crouching on the ground next to me. Then she tossed the dog into the box and picked the whole thing up, walking briskly to the door. I followed suit, grabbing her other box and stepping up to the patio. Her house was quaint and decked out like any other college student's place. The walls were covered in band t-shirts, posters, images printed off the internet. The furnishing made me feel like I was stepping into a time portal back into the seventies; a ratty old Chesterfield couch sat against the wall on top of brown-and-gold shag carpet. The walls were panel wood and the ceiling a dull white stucco. The kitchen wasn't much better.

"The couple who lived here before died. They didn't have any kids or anything, so I just took the house as it was."

"Creepy."

Natsuki laughed. "It works. Nina hates it too."

"Nina is your sister?"

Natsuki nodded. She finally set the box down on the small wobbly coffee table and sat down on the couch. I did the same but remained standing.

"I should go," I offered, pointing my thumb towards the door behind me.

"It's up to you. I don't mind the company, really."

"Oh. Well, I should actually get back to Mikoto."

Natsuki nodded and saw me out the door. On the freeway my phone rang. It was my boss; I answered the call expecting to have to come back into work first thing the next morning.

"Is she single?"

"What? Who?"

"Your friend."

"Shizuru! God, really? She just broke up with her girlfriend. Don't even try."

"Okay."

With that she hung up. I often wondered what really went through that woman's mind. As I mulled the brief conversation through my head I realized I probably should have lied and told her Natsuki was straight.

* * *

**Sorry for being gone so long. I'm not really sure where this is going. I just started typing around midnight one night and forgot about it for a while. Obviously AU, just playing around with Mai's character while still somehow keeping Natsuki my protagonist. :P I'll add to it between _Shizuru's Prelude_ and school. R&R?**


End file.
